Ye Xinxia
Mo Fan's non-blood sister, gentle and kind, descendant to a Forbidden Curse Mage, she followed her mother into Mo Fan's family who married Mo Jiaxing. For certain reasons, left Mo Jiaxing shortly after marriage and abandoned Xinxia, but for reasons unknown promised to protect her until she reached 20 years old. Despite being soft-spoken and gentle, she is surprisingly wise and capable for her age Xinxia is born with symptoms similar to muscular dystrophy in her legs. She cannot stand or walk for no more than a few steps. Her mother's irresponsible actions did not stop Mo Fan from having a good relationship with her. In fact, he will become enraged if he hears anyone calls or implies that she is a crippled. However she will instantly become enraged if someone were to insult or put into question the integrity of her brother in front of her. Biography Ye Xinxia is Mo Fan's step-sister with no blood relationship. She awakens Healing Element at Novice stage is an even more rare occurrence than awakening Lightning Element. After it was revealed that her mother happens to be the most wanted terrorist on the planet, she publicly vows to stop her at all costs, but decides to stay at the Parthenon to fight for the position of goddess, as mo fan himself stated that a Parthenon run by the yarn of Iraq might be just as bad as a free Salan. After the coastal attacks on the Pacific Ocean, Xin Xia worked overtime to gain more support for goddess, so she would have the authority to send more help abroad, to the point where she overtook Yiddish as the favorite to win. Abilities and Powers Her level of skill and cultivation were shown to be abnormal, even by her brother's standards. She had achieved healing mid tier level 2 and spirit novice tier level 2 by while still in high school and was named one of the best healing mid-tier mages in the country by the time she entered college. It was partially explained that her talents were hereditary as she descended from a Forbidden Curse Mage. she is also shown to be an avid mind reader even without her spirit magic, straight up humiliating Zhao Manyan and his friends in a game of poker. After awakening the soul of the Parthenon inside of her, she starts to become able to raise people from the dead and heal almost any injury, physically or soul based. However, the power has a large cool down and doesn't work on people that have expired their life naturally. However, using this ability at High Tier proves to be too early for Xinxia and her training speed has suffered tremendously. Despite being in one of the most holy of places out of all the characters, she remains a High Tier Mage while most of Mo Fan's peers have reached Super Tier. It has been implied that she has a spiritual attainment of at least level 7. ''Awakened Elements '' # Novice Tier: Healing System # Mid-tier : Spiritual System # High-tier: Blessing (Parthenon awakening) Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Female Category:Mage